A container body containing articles, such as wet tissues has a lid assembly for opening and hermetically closing the container body.
Such lid assembly is attached to the container body, and comprises a lid body with a hinged lid joined to the lid body and able to move freely.
In order to pull out the wet tissues, the hinged lid is lifted up from the lid body thereby exposing the dispensing opening. The wet tissues can then be taken out one at a time.
As mentioned above, the lid assembly comprises the lid body, and the hinged lid joined to the lid body, which must be lifted up to expose the dispensing opening every time the tissues are taken out.
It would be convenient if the hinged lid could be opened with a single touch thereto.